


Choose

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Multi, also void watches the saw movies, although lydia is quite angsty, lydia and void have sassy banter, void teases derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Void has taken both Derek and Lydia, and chained them up in the loft. He knows Stiles adores both of them, so makes him choose. Who will it be, Derek or Lydia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even planning on uploading this. I'm sorry. It's shit, it really is. I just figured that there isn't much Void Stiles on this bloody website so anything I write should be uploaded for the sake of others. I'm sorry if this makes you sad, too.

Lydia's eyes fluttered open as she came to in Derek's loft. She immediately tensed, feeling the sharp metal around her wrists and ankles. She looked down and saw that she was cuffed to a wooden chair that looked incredibly heavy. She snapped her head up at the sound of Derek's voice. "Lydia?" He asked. He was also cuffed to a chair. But the slight sizzling sound gave away the fact that they weren't just normal handcuffs. Derek winced as he shuffled, trying to sit up straight. "What the fuck is going on?" Lydia angrily whispered, trying to look behind her. Derek attempted to shrug, and Lydia suddenly felt a bit sorry for him. He clearly had it worse. "I like you both." Stiles voice snapped behind them. Lydia jumped, her heart now in her throat. "Jesus fucking Christ." She mumbled, trying to even her breathing. She looked to Derek, who's brows were furrowed even more than usual. "Stiles?" He asked, disbelief and concern in his voice. Lydia wondered if he and Stiles had fucked yet. Lord knows they both want, and need to. Light footsteps sounded and soon enough Stiles, dressed in a very un-Stiles way, with a tight long sleeved black t-shirt and black jeans, walked past them. His hair was messy and his skin tone had dropped dramatically. It reminded Lydia of the days when he was possessed. Oh, shit. "Void?" She squeeked. He snapped his head to hers.   
"Well done, little banshee. Always the smart one." He smirked, strolling towards her, twiddling his fingers. Those damn fingers. He knealt down in front of her, finddling with the hem of her skirt. She sucked in a breath and worried if her eyes widened anymore they'd actually fall out. "I played a trick. And I fooled all of you. Even you, Derek. You like to think you know Stiles. More than anyone." He laughed dramatically, glancing at Derek, before his eyes returned to Lydia's. He pushed himself to his feet using her thighs as something to hold on to. He crawled up her shaking body, leaning incredibly close to her face. Lydia had learnt, though. She'd learnt from the last time her and Void were this close, not to give in. So she kept her head where it was and tried her best to look unphased. She pokerfaced herself through a whirlwind of insults throughout high school. She could do this. He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, breathing on her cheek. "You've been most interesting to watch, banshee. You've developed. Although, you're much lonlier now, aren't you? Much like Derek. When I killed your little hunter friend, a piece of you was ripped away, wasn't it?" He grinned sadistically. Lydia closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. He was trying, and succeeding, at making her feel like shit. He laughed quietly, noticing his tactic had worked.

"Don't listen to him, Lydia. God dammit. Don't listen." Derek growled, trying to wiggle his way out of the cuffs. Stiles, still leaning into Lydia, gradually turned his head to stare at the wolf. He slipped away from Lydia and walked over to him. "Oh, sourwolf. I know you want to protect your little underage teenager, which he is, by the way. But that hasn't stopped you from imagining certain, situations. Has it? When nobody else is around. And you're all alone, laying in your too-big bed. When you slip your hand under those too-soft sheets and your thoughts drift to this-" Stiles grips his crotch, "do you ever wonder about his age?" Derek swallows, hard. Lydia almost laughs. Almost. Even Void picks up on the unbearable sexual tension, then. Void's grin stretches even wider. "All afternoon he's been screaming. Begging me not to hurt you both. All of a sudden he's very quiet." He says with a sly smirk. Derek's eyes widen as he looks to the floor, but Stiles just grabs his chin and pulls him up to look at him. "He loves you, you know." Derek's breath hitches and he holds back a sob. "But, plot twist, he also loves you." Stiles giggles, turning his head to look at Lydia. She simply raises an eyebrow.   
"Everyone loves me." She states, faux confidence in her voice. Stiles walks to stand inbetween both chairs.   
"He adores both of you." He smiles sweetly, but somehow in a very un-Stiles way. "So what will happen if he has to choose one of you? I've been watching the Saw films recently. I like the idea. So let's put a clock on it. He has thirty seconds to untie one of you. When that thirty seconds is up, I'll kill the one that's left sitting. Slowly. It will be painful, I promise you!" He grins. Lydia and Derek look at each other, horrified. A tear slips down her cheek as she shakes her head violently. "Make him pick you. You're part of the pack. I'm no use to anyone. Please, Derek." She pleads. Derek looked mortified.   
"How fucking dare you. You are unbelievably important. Especially to Stiles. I will not force you to die, Lydia." He growled. Lydia gave an exasperated laugh.   
"You don't get it, do you? He fucking loves you!" She yells, squeezing her eyes shut. Void clapped his hands together. "Say hi to Stiles from me, will you?" He smiles. Then he slumped to the floor, gasping for breath. He whips his head up to the two of them. "I can't." He cries.   
"Stiles. Listen to me. You have about 25 seconds to unchain Derek. Do it." Lydia demands, cheeks glistening with tears.   
"Don't listen to her, Jesus Christ. Don't." Derek yells, shaking violently. Stiles weeps on his knees, but slowly manages to stand. Instead of walking to either one of them, he walks to the table behind them where an array of weapons lay. He grabbed the gun and stood behind them both. "Stiles!" Derek screamed, desperately pulling against the chains. Lydia wept, praying quietly. "Tell Scotty I'm sorry. And I do, I love you both. So much." Stiles chokes, placing the gun to his head. He can feel Void quickly gaining control again, so with one last breath he pulls the trigger. That's when both Derek and Lydia's lives shatter.


End file.
